Deidara tahu
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Deidara tahu bahwa dirinya dan Sasori sama-sama saling tahu. [Death] [DEAR]


**Deidara tahu itu.**

SasoDei fanfiction

Pairing : SasoDei

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/ Romance

Warning : Gaje, OOC, typos, dll

Yaoi !

Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

[Death]

Yang tidak suka harap baca di bawah ini

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEKAN TOMBOL BACK SEGERA !

Summary :

_Deidara tahu bahwa dirinya dan Sasori sama-sama saling tahu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Deidara tahu bahwa dirinya hanya dianggap seorang pengganggu oleh Akasuna no Sasori_

* * *

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang itu memiringkan tubuhnya. Dia dapat melihat jelas bagaimana sosok yang tinggal di ruang yang sama dalam satu markas dengannya itu tengah dengan seriusnya menekuni boneka-boneka yang di anggapnya merupakan sebuah seni yang ber-ideologi keabadian.

Mulutnya hampir saja terbuka untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Namun tenggorokannya kali ini tercekat.

'_Aku tidak boleh mengganggu, Danna.' _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan dengan sementara dia menikmati kegiatannya kali ini.

Menatap sang partner.

Menatap sosok yang selama ini dibanggakannya tersebut.

Sampai kelopak mata itu kembali menutup bola azure yang indah itu untuk membawa sang mentari kembali ke alam mimpi.

* * *

_Deidara tahu bahwa dia hanya sosok berisik bagi Akasuna no Sasori_

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, un ! Seni itu hanya suatu kejadian sesaat. Tanpa ada duplikat. Dan semua orang akan selalu berharap pada seni itu agar kembali lagi, un !" Sosok pirang itu berkata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Ck ! Kau keras kepala, Bocah ! Seni itu suatu keabadian yang dapat dinikmati sepanjang masa. Jadi jangan lagi kau anggap seni yang sementara dan membosankanmu itu sebuah seni." Sementara sosok yang bungkuk dan berwajah tua itu menatapnya datar.

"Senimu itu yang membosankan, Un ! Kalau bisa dilihat terus pasti membosankan tahu !" Deidara menggembungkan pipinya. Setengah jam sudah dia dan sang partner bertengkar mengenai prinsip seni mereka. Sampai akhirnya –

"Berisik kau, Bocah ! Sampai kapan pun aku takkan mengakui senimu yang cuma ilusi semata." Dan sosok tua itu berjalan meninggalkan sang pirang di belakang sana.

Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang berisik dan tak berguna hmm, Danna ?" Bisiknya entah pada siapa saat sang angin bertiup perlahan.

* * *

_Deidara tahu bahwa Akasuna no Sasori takkan pernah menghormatinya._

* * *

"Danna, kau terlalu teliti dalam membuatnya." Deidara berbaring dan menatap Sasori dari tempat tidurnya. Sementara sosok yang ditanyanya hanya diam dan tidak menggubrisnya.

Deidara akhirnya merogoh sakunya dan membentuk sebuah miniature kecil. Dia tersenyum manis.

'_Ini Danna dan ini aku.' _Batinnya.

Namun saat dirinya menoleh dia mendapati sang Danna menatapnya datar. Sebelum dia benar-benar membuka suaranya, sosok itu telah melenggang pergi. Matanya sayu seketika.

"Hah…aku bahkan lupa kau sama sekali tak mengakui seniku. Tak menghormatiku selayaknya yang aku lakukan padamu kan, Danna ?"

Sekali lagi dia hanya bisa berbisik entah pada siapa, dia saja tak mengerti.

* * *

_Deidara tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang tak berarti bagi Akasuna no Sasori_

* * *

Kala itu mereka tengah berjalan sehabis melaksanakan misi. Deidara masih daja memilih untuk terbang meski sang Danna telah memberikannya peringatan agar tidak membuang-buang cakranya.

"Hei, Danna !" Sosok yang lebih muda itu memanggil sang senior.

"Apa ?" Jawabnya ketus.

"Apa menurutmu hidup itu ?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak dikira-kira itupun keluar dari ninja pelarian Iwagakure itu.

Angin bertiup. Deidara mengira bahwa sang partner takkan memperdulikan perkataannya barusan. Namun siapa sangka, sang Danna berhenti dan berkata,

"Hidup adalah keabadian. Menjadi immortal merupakan keinginanku sejak dulu." Hiruko itu menoleh ke arah sang kouhai yang seolah menatapnya dengan bertanya "_Kenapa?"_

"Ck! Kau tidak tahu ya, Bocah ? Mati itu sama saja melukai orang lain. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah ingin mati." Terang Sasori. Dan tanpa jeda, Deidara bertanya.

"Apa itu yang terjadi pada orang berhargamu ?"

Sebuah tawa kecil yang terdengar berat dan serak itu mengalun, "Hn. Dan sekarang aku tak memiliki seorang yang berharga lagi. Mungkin kecuali nenekku."

Setelahnya Sasori kembali melangkahkan kaki. Deidara menatap langit yang tampak seperti warna matanya yang terpantul dan terbiaskan di atas sana.

"Jadi aku bukan orang yang berharga bagimu ya ?"

Senyum miris lagi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya di bibir Deidara.

* * *

_Dan Deidara tahu rasanya mencintai satu pihak_

* * *

Deidara melihat lagi. Sosoknya yang memiliki rambut merah dan mata yang sewarna hazel itu. Sosok yang dari luar tanpa sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Sosok yang kini membuatnya tahu bahwa rasanya kepada sosok itu bukan hanya sosok mengagumi namun juga sosok yang membuat jatuh hati. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Deidara menatapnya. Kini di ujung sebuah jurang yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah air terjun yang mengalir dengan derasnya dan pemandangan yang tampak indah – sebenarnya –, jika saja suasana hatinya juga sama baiknya.

Kalia tahu rasanya patah hati ?

Ketika kau menyiapkan waktu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu dan dia menyutujui untuk mendengarkanmu. Namun ketika kau telah menyatakannya dia hanya pergi tanpa berucap satu patah kata apapun.

* * *

_Deidara tahu rasanya takut akan kehilangan sosok yang begitu ia cintai._

* * *

Deidara melirik sosok boneka bungkuk di sampingnya. Tangannya meraba bagian saku dan membuat sebuah seni berbentuk burung yang nantinya akan dia pakai untuk terbang saat melawan musuhnya kali ini. Sementara tangan satunya mengepal. Dia merasa takut kali ini. Bukan karena musuhnya adalah seorang bocah Kyuubi ataupun ninja copy-paste yang memiliki mata sharingan yang ia benci. Namun karena lawan yang akan dihadapi sosok di sisinya itu. Danna-nya, akan melawan neneknya sendiri. Dan itulah hal yang paling ditakutinya saat ini.

Deidara menghela nafas berat, "Hei, Danna."

Panggilnya yang hanya mendapat gumaman tak jelas dari sang lawan bicara.

"Jangan mati oke hmm ?" Dan setelahnya tak ada yang membuka suara sampai suara anginp pun dapat terdengar jelas. Deidara hanya bisa meredam rasa khawatirnya dalam kebisuan tersebut.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Bocah !" Sebuah kekehan diiringi perkataan itu dari sosok Master Puppet itu.

Deidara hampir saja membuka suaranya kembali. Namun sebelumnya sebuah ledakan menandakan sang '_tamu'_ telah tiba.

"Pergilah ! Dan jangan mati." Deidara sempat menoleh. Entah kenapa dia sempat merasakan bahwa sang Danna kini tengah tersenyum di dalam hirukonya. Walau ia tahu bahwa semua itu hanya hasil pemikirannya yang terlalu berharap.

"_Semoga saja kau benar takkan mati, Danna hmm…meski aku harus menukarkannya dengan nyawaku sekalipun."_

* * *

_Deidara tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sosok terkasih_

* * *

Deidara menumpukan dirinya pada kedua lututnya. Dia terduduk. Air matanya hanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya tanpa berniat mengalir turun ke pipi porselen itu. Dia mengusap lembut warna merah yang menutupi dahi sosok di hadapannya. Mengusap pipi yang selama ini selalu ingin ia sentuh ketika sang pemilik menyadarinya. Dia mengusap kelopak mata yang kini tengah menyembunyikan sebuah manik hazel yang indah. Dan terakhir mengusap bibir yang kini entah mengapa membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kau bahagia hmm meninggal di pelukan orang terkasihmu kan, Danna ? Aku sangat bahagia saat kau menjelaskan bahwa dirimu seorang immortal yang takkan mati sampai kapanpun dan meninggalkan luka kepada orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi sekarang kau meninggalkanku, apa karena di dunia ini ternyata tak ada orang yang kau sayangi lagi, un ? Termasuk aku hmm ?"

Dan setelahnya, setetes liquid bening itu mengalir dari langit biru yang tengah mendung kini.

* * *

_Dan kini Deidara tahu bahwa Akasuna no Sasori adalah pembohong ulung._

* * *

_Hey, Bocah !_

_Kaget menemukan ini ? Sudah kuduga._

_Aku tahu kau pasti merasakannya. Karena aku juga merasakannya._

_Aku akan mati. Aku memang ingin menjadi sebuah seni yang abadi._

_Namun kau tahu ?_

_Aku hanya seorang pembohong._

_Aku tak memiliki sosok yang sangat ku sayangi saat ini._

_Aku ingin hidup selamanya serta tidak perduli akan ketidakabadian orang lain._

_Kau adalah pengganggu._

_Sosok yang berisik._

_Dan seseorang yang seni-nya sama sekali tidak ku hormati da tidak ku akui._

_Dan sekali lagi ku tekankan bahwa aku hanya seorang pembohong._

_Kau tahu itu kan ? _

_Ah ! Kau selalu tahu soal diriku._

_Bahkan mungkin kau sebenarnya tahu mengenai alasanku kenapa aku langsung meninggalkanmu di tepi jurang saat itu._

_Aku membencimu._

_Kau tahu itu kan ?_

_Dan aku seorang pembohong._

_Cintamu terbalas bukan ? – ah, mungkin kau harus tahu saat menulis ini aku sedikit ingin tertawa –._

_Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa besok saat aku akan melawan nenekku aku juga akan berbohong padamu bahwa aku takkan mati._

_Sebuah tipuan. Bohongan._

_Dan sekali lagi ku tekankan._

_Aku seorang pembohong._

_Dan aku membencimu._

_Salam dari Danna-mu_

_Akasuna no Sasori_

* * *

Dan kalian tahu kan ? Bahwa fiksi ini hanya sebuah kebohongan semata mengenai bagaimana menjadi sosok yang selalu tahu mengenai sosok yang selama ini hanya kau tahu dari luar. Sosok yang beranggapan bahwa kau tak bisa menebaknya namun ternyata semua tebakanmu tentangnya selalu benar.

Kau tahu dan selalu tahu. Seperti sosok Deidara dan Sasori yang selalu tahu mengenai satu sama lain.

OWARI

* * *

Sumpah saya ga tahu apa ini. Semoga dapat meramaikan DEAR ! dan semoga tidak gaje. Kritik dan saran di terima :)


End file.
